


May You Please

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loli, Loli!May, Oppai Loli, Sleep Suggestions, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune's sisters often liked to tease him when it came to May Zedong, a girl he often watched over.  She was overly  attached to him so they'd make jokes about being careful or he'd end up with a wife on his hands.  Though, that's not far from the truth.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/May Zedong
Comments: 28
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost caught up to my backlog, so my posting will probably be a bit slower, that and I'm working on something that's a bit longer for now!

Jaune’s sisters often liked to tease him, being the only boy out of eight siblings was always difficult. So when their neighbor's daughter took a liking to him, it only added fuel to that fire. They would often say that he’d end up with a little wife if he never put his foot down. THough, if he was being thoroughly honest he wouldn’t mind that. And besides, if he had to guess, she’d be the perfect wife sooner than later.

Jaune’s hands roamed against soft dark flesh, his finger tracing around her small child like belly, as he fiddled with her slightly protruding belly button. In front of him, was the sleeping form of his neighbor, and unofficial wife May Zedong. She was, much like him when was younger, a wall flower. She didn’t really get on with people, and was afraid of making the first move. He knew that feeling, it had been hard for him during his younger years to reach out to others. Even now he had only a few friends, May being one of them. 

He smiled though, as she shifted under his touch, they were the only ones in the house, his family had gone on vacation, and her parents were out of the country. This wasn’t an unusual circumstance, they had busy lives after all. 

His fingers began to glide across her sides as he continued to touch her, enjoying the sensation of her warm skin in the cold of the night. 

He smiled as he looked down upon her, there were a few things Jaune had come to realize about May, the first was that she was an incredibly heavy sleeper, once she was out it was nearly impossible to wake her. He’d picked her up one day and she hadn’t even stirred. The second was, well it was really two things.

His hands slid upwards, his fingers tracing up her heaving chest as he came to a halt at two large mounds of flesh. 

She had incredibly large breasts, not just for a child of eight, but in general. He originally couldn’t tell, she always wore a heavy jacket, and had bindings, she was apparently very sensitive about the topic of her breasts. 

He figured it had something to do with the teasing she got at school, though he didn’t know why. He found them quite lovely.

His hands began to glide upwards, cupping her protruding flesh as applied a firm grip, the fat squeezing between his fingers. He proceeded to knead them, enjoying the sensation of the flesh to flesh contact. He heard her moan, there was once a time where this would get him to stop, but that had been months ago. He smiled as she shifted, her back arching upwards as he continued to play with her fleshy mounds. 

Then there was the third thing, he began to raise his hands, tracing the sides of her large breasts with the tips of his fingers, till he got to two dark brown mounds. 

She had inverted nipples, and those nipples happened to be incredibly sensitive. 

He began tracing the rings of her areola, her body shifting as he did so, he had found that her nipple area was incredibly sensitive, probably why she wore pasties.

  
  


He remembers the first time he had found out about May’s big secrets. His parents had gone out, and the two of them had come back from playing in the backyard so they were dirty. 

He had her take the first shower, though he had forgotten to hand her a towel. When he had gone in, she had undone the binders and her jacket was over her head. He should have looked away, but there was something about her slightly plump belly, her dark enchanting skin, and the two massive mounds of flesh with their inverted dark spots that he couldn’t look away from. 

May had heard him come in, this caused her to panic, and she found herself trapped in her jacket. He had moved to help her, though not before he took a few pictures, for prosperity sake. 

Pocketing his scroll, he rushed over, helping her with removing the jacket. He couldn’t help but stare at her for a few more seconds, something she probably noticed if her trying to hide her figure was anything to go by.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” He apologized, realizing that he had been staring a bit too long, a little drool escaping the side of his mouth.

She had turned around, though she was crying, if the small hiccups that came from her were anything to go by.

He was supposed to leave, he really should have, but instead he walked towards her, placing his hand on her back. The sensation of her soft flesh against his skin started to send shivers down his body.

She stopped, instantly wrapping her small arms around her breasts, causing an impressive valley to form, one he had an easy and exciting view to. 

“I’m sorry…” That wasn’t him… 

“What? May, why are you sorry? I’m the one that walked in on you.” 

Her whimpers didn’t help him feel any better.

“I… I’m ugly… I didn’t want you… to see me…” Her voice was quiet and her body was shaking.

“What?! No! You’re beautiful May!” 

“Bu… but the kids at… at school they… make fun of me.” Jaune growled, which caused her to jump. He placed a hand on her small shoulder to get her to calm down. 

“No, they’re wrong May, you’re beautiful okay?” She nodded, Jaune’s words meant more to her than any mean kid.

Jaune sighed and walked away, though not before getting one more good look. Maybe his sisters were right, he really could use a wife.

That led them to today, Jaune’s fingers continued to prod her sunken nipples, opening the small slits where they hid. He loved this part, slowly he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around her left breast. Taking as much of her fleshy fat as he could, he began to apply suction. His tongue sliding out and prodding the hidden nipple. Soon he could feel it rising and when it did he pulled out, letting go with a loud pop. His mouth moved to the right, and he began again, his tongue circling the hidden nipple, inviting it out. 

It had been a few months since then, and after doing abit of research, he had started training her. Her body had begun to develop and she had been doing things that she hadn’t realized weren’t normal. He smiled as he lowered himself to the side of her ear. “You’re a good girl May, Jaune loves you, and you love Jaune. You want to serve him, he’s your husband, your master.”

Slowly he pulled away and began to slide off his pajamas, his cock throbbing as soon as it was released from it’s confines. He had to be careful with the next part, he didn’t want to accidentally crush her after all. Slowly he set his balls down onto her stomach, his dick nestled tightly between her thick fleshy pillows. It always amazed him, just how big her chest was for such a small girl. He had a large thick cock, yet even then she was able to encapsulate his wide girl with very little trouble.

Well, enough on the pondering, soon he began to move, his hands squeezing the sides of her breasts, letting himself enjoy them. His dick sliding in and out, grinding against her small face, he noticed that her tongue had slid out. She had begun doing things like this, things she wasn’t aware of. She lived to serve him after all, 

He watched as her chest moved up and down, her breathing becoming quicker as his musk began to fill her nose. He remembers when she started doing things on her own.

It had been about a week since he had started his hypnotic suggestions. 

  
When it was just the two of them, she would take off her jacket, and binder. She hadn’t really said anything about it, but he knew.

The previous nights he had told her that it was okay to have large breasts, in fact she should show them to him. She shouldn’t be ashamed, he loved her body, she should want him to love her body.

So, she had started to wear more, revealing clothing. Her shirt choice had been interesting, it was a plain white t, that hung tightly to her body. It was semi see through, so he could make out her dark flesh. It thrilled him that she paid him no mind as they went through their day.

Her choice of clothing had drastically changed going forward, she began to only wear panties, silk ones that he had to purchase custom order for her. They hung snuggly in her crack, letting him have a nice view of her growing rear. But more than that, they hung snuggly against the folds of her pussy. While he couldn’t see the slit, he could still enjoy the view, especially whens he bent over. 

“Hey, May? Wanna play a game?” She turned around, shyly nodding as she walked up to him. She paid no heed to the head of his cock, which was currently pressing against her nearly open mouth. A dollop of pre-cum slipping out, coating her soft lips, god he was so turned on right now.

“Hey… ya, let's

play the strip game. You, you need to get more clothes first okay?” 

She nodded, her nose brushing against his head, leaving a small line of pre-cum on the tip. She went her own way and came back, she was dressed in quite possibly his favorite outfit. She wore a pure white dress he had gotten her, one that hugged her body just right, with a leg slit, and an open back. Her legs were covered by stockings that went up to the top of her thighs covering them entirely except for the open toed section. 

He gulped as he watched her, her large breasts bouncing within their confines. Slowly he fell back on his beanbag chair, letting himself relax. His hand already sliding up and down his cock, he was just too excited. He watched as she stopped just in front of him, between his spread open legs.

“Okay, you know what to do right?” She nodded.

She began to sway back and forth, turning around, so that back was towards him. His eyes went low as she swayed her rear towards him. He remembers when he had her learn how to dance, she hadn’t thought anything about it, despite the fact that the people were taking their clothes on, it was normal to her. 

His hand continued to slide up and down as he watched her slide her small hands to the side of her dress. Slowly she began to slide it upwards. He watched as her white stockings came into view, he loved white on her it was so intoxicating. Once she had lifted the dress enough so that her nubile ass was in view he smiled. She began to sway one more time, letting the white thong do its job. He could see her moist lips through her leg gap, and enjoyed the way her ass spread as she danced, seeing the edges of her small bud. 

She turned around, hefting the dress up just above her breasts, she wore no bra, she didn't need one after all. He enjoyed the view of her young body in front of him, her plump stomach, and the way that the thong string clung to her pussy. 

He could feel the tension in his balls rise, is dick was becoming lathered in precum. He could tell that’s where her attention was, he never taught her that, no she had naturally been drawn to his dick. He saw the way she stared at it when she thought he wasn’t looking, she was just naturally born to serve him it seemed. 

She continued, finally slipping the dress off the top of her head. He smiled as she struggled to get it completely off her head caught in the hem of the dress. This would have been a buzz kill for most men, Jaune wasn’t, he enjoyed her little struggles. His pace quickened as he watched as her breasts jiggled with her struggles. Finally she was able to get them off. Now the only thing in front of him was May, with a silk white thong, in thigh high white stockings. 

“Good… good, come up here.” She nodded, making her way towards him, climbing onto his lap, stopping at the base of his cock. Jaune slid his hands down her sides, appreciating the feeling of her soft young flesh. Soon he got to the ties of her panties, slipping the knot off he watched as they dangled. Giving him an amazing view of her fresh slit. 

“Okay May, it’s time for the pole dance, like the video showed you.” She nodded, her mind in a daze. Whenever he issued commands, she tended to, well she wasn’t always there.

Slowly she moved, straddling herself above his balls, her slit splitting open as she rested against the underside of his cock. Soon she began to move, her young body sliding up and down, her hips moving back and forth. She slid her moistening folds across his hot flesh, soft moans coming from her. 

Jaune relished the feeling, he really wanted to penetrate her, but she was still too small, she wouldn’t be able to take it. So he had taught her how to get him off while also having a bit of fun herself. He watched as she closed her eyes, her hips sliding towards him then back. She always started slow, but soon her pace quickened. 

  
Her moaning grew louder, “Oh, mm, mmm.” She bit her lip as she began increasing her pace further. He watched as her breasts began to bounce, her chest rising at her quickened breathing. She was incredibly sensitive and came easily, this was something he noticed the first time he had explored her body. She had nearly woken up, but thankfully she had been a heavy sleeper.

He felt his balls tighten and he knew it was coming, he watched as she stopped and began shaking, having reached her own climax. Grabbing her sides he pulled her up and placed her on the floor. Grabbing his dick he began to stroke faster, hitting climax with. He watched as thick heavy globs of cum began to squirt out. His cock pointed at her, her entire body his target. 

He watched as her eyes, filled with hearts stared up at him lovingly. Her once dark skin was now coated in his thick white seed. He really did like the color white on her. He watched as she licked up his semen hungrily, it was her favorite treat after all, he taught her that. Her left hand had moved lower, sliding his seed that covered her lower body, swirling and playing with it. He watched as she purposely began to coat her pussy with it, as she drug her fingers into her folds, attempting to get as much as she could inside. She wasn’t even aware she was doing that at all. He smiled, ya she’d make a great wife.

He hadn’t been wrong, their activities had increased since then, he had begun taking showers with her, she had even become comfortable with him out right playing with her body whenever he felt like it. 

His thoughts stopped though as he felt his first load of the night coming. His breath hitching he pulled back, once more thick streams of cum spurted out, covering her tiny form head to toe in his white seed. He smiled as her dark hair was covered in his semen. He watched, at how even in her sleep she began to lap up his cum hungrily. 

Sighing himself he looked at the clock, it was 2Am, plenty of time to enjoy himself. His eyes looking at her lower half, it was time.

Slowly he moved, raising her legs, his cock now comfortably rested against her folds, he could feel them contract begging him to put it in. Well, they wouldn’t have to wait long, Shifting a bit he brought his head to her entrance. Ya, she was going to make a wonderful wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune had decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is possibly one of my better works so far. At least this chapter, Im starting to try new things to try to get going, so my writing is improving... I think?

Jaune’s cock twitched, the warmth of her moist lips sent rushes of comfortable heat through his body. Unable to resist he began to slide the tip of the head across her supple mound. She was ready for his cock, just a little more and he’d be inside her, taking her as his. He stopped, was he really satisfied with this? Taking her while she was asleep? 

He paused, he was unsure if this was really the right thing to do, there was almost no thrill in taking her this way. He knew she wouldn’t wake up, he knew that she wouldn’t fight back, there’d be next to no feedback if he did it this way. 

Pulling back he couldn’t help but release a sorrowful sigh, he’d have to wait, more fun would be had later. Their first time needed to be special after all. Gently he picked her up, causing her to shift in her sleep, “Wakey wakey~” 

“Nnn~ Jaune?”

“Hey May, let’s get you cleaned up, you caused quite a mess in your sleep.”

May’s head was in a daze, she didn’t remember getting dirty but Jaune would never lie to her. She simply nodded, accepting his words as truth as he carried her small form to his personal restroom.

Turning on the warm water he slowly pulled her in, making sure she was comfortable. She was still in an obvious daze, only able to stand but not do anything on her own. 

Grabbing a sponge he began to wash her body, slow and soft touches as he scrubbed her young and supple fles. 

Taking his time he did his best to make sure she was properly cleaned. He cared about her too much to let her go around being covered in his own filth. After giving her a once over he smiled, making sure to lather his hands in shampoo he pulled her closer, setting her down on his lap his cock twitching against her warm back. 

“Let’s get your hair nice and clean.” 

“Humhumu.” He couldn’t help but smile at her childish response, she was just so adorable. Dragging his fingers through her hair he made sure to scrub carefully. Not wanting to hurt her he used gentle strokes, getting very bit of her hair cleaned with the sudsy goodness. 

“Alright I’m going to rinse it off, get ready.”:

“Mmm.” Was her sleepy response, rolling his eyes he moved the little hosed shower head they have to wash above her scalp washing off his semen as he did so. 

“There we go, nice and clean~” As he released the grip of the nozzle the top shower head began to pour water again. Closing his eyes he pulled her close, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

It was only when she was in one of her dazes that he felt confident, he started this entire thing as a way to release his pent up lust. But, over time he realized how much he cared for her. Slowly he moved his hands over her soft body, appreciating her supple flesh, her soft moans and reactions.

“May you please not remember this next part.” 

“Mmmm.” That was his key, the words that only worked when directed to her. 

May’s brain became clouded, she had been having trouble recently, unable to remember anything from time to time. Still she felt as if something important was happening. 

“I love you May.”

“Mmm I…”

He didn’t let her finish, “May you please forget it and come back.” 

“Okay~” 

May’s mind snapped back, unsure of what happened, instead of worrying auto it though she continued to enjoy his touch allowing for his hands to roam over her body. She felt his hands move over her large breasts, the same breasts she felt ashamed of, that other kids made fun of her for. 

He never made fun of her, hea always cheered her on, he always praised her, she loved the way his touch felt against her skin. He loved the way that he treated her, made her feel like someone cared for her. 

“Mmm~♥” She released a soft moan as she felt his hands grip her tightly. As his fingers pressed and plied against her flesh she allowed herself to sink against his chest. 

She felt his hands roam her body, his gentle touch caressing her skin sent shivers down her spine. She loved the way he held her, he played with her. She didn’t remember when she started feeling these things, when she started feeling excited about every little touch, but she welcomed and loved it.

Jaune felt excitement as his hands continued to roam her young soft flesh. His cock twitched every now and then as she allowed him to touch her. He’d made it so she wouldn’t recognize his touch as something bad, there was a part of him that had regrets about this. But, in the end he’d given into his desire, he wouldn’t let that get in his way though. 

He loved her breasts, how even at her young age he was able to get nice firm grasps. How her fatty flesh squeezed in between his fingers as he gripped her tightly. He played with her sunken nipples, squeezing her areola, prying them with his index finger. 

Slowly his hands roamed lower, his fingers pressing against her wet skin. He enjoyed the texture of her body, enjoyed how soft she was to his touch. Slowly he reached her legs, with slow and soft movements he caressed her inner thighs, taking the time to appreciate just how good she felt against his touch. 

With just a little strength he pried her legs open, moving his right hand upwards he held onto her belly, keeping her pressed against his large frame. His left hand moved inwards, touching her warm moist mound. “Mmm♥~” Using his middle finger he applied pressure and fiddled with her little bean, flicking it back and forth with a soft touch. He felt her quiver under his hold, she was just so perfect, the perfect little lover and soon to be wife.

Despite his yearning to play with her more he decided to move on, sliding his middle finger forward he felt her folds wrap against it. She was already warm and wet, sliding his finger between her plump lips he felt just how warm and wet she was. “Mmmm~♥” Her soft moans proved to be music to his ears as he continued to play with her, continuing to drag his finger across her small tight slit. 

He wanted so much just to pick her up, just to slip his throbbing cock between her supple tight lips. He wanted to fill her in ways his fingers would never be able to, to fill her insides and cover her in his seed. But he had to be patient, he had to wait till he could really make it special.

His pace grew faster, his finger continued to rub against her tight entrance. He made sure not to press further than he needed, instead he simply rubbed against her allowing her to wiggle under his touch. He felt her legs close, squeezing him in her fatty thighs. She really was the perfect little bride, if only he could show the world just how amazing she was.

  
He felt her twitch under his touch, her body convulsed as he brought her to an orgasm. Slowly he felt her rest against him, falling back asleep. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, “Alright, that’s enough.” Turning off the water he took her with him, it was time to sleep. That night he held her close, his dreams of their future swimming through his head.

  
  


He had an idea, an idea that over the next few weeks he implemented. He knew that if his family had found out, they would have been aghast, and shamed by his love of a small girl.

So he did what he had to do, slowly but surely he brain washed them. Unknown to them he started making his word law, they’d listen to what he said and ignore what he wanted to. To be safe he had done the same to her own parents, this allowed him to spend far more time with her than he normally would have. 

This allowed him to be far more clingy than before, now able to openly show him her love. One weekend his parents were going to head out of town, he’d be there with his sisters and May as he’d be watching over her again. 

That morning he woke up, May sleeping tightly in his arms, no one questioned it no one bothered to ask why the two slept and showered together. His parents had already gone out, but they’d made them breakfast prior to leaving. 

He’d taken May into the shower, one of his little sisters already there, Viollette the youngest and May’s best friend. He’d taken the time to give both of them a nice proper cleaning, making sure to pay special attention to May herself. Viollette didn’t question it, none of the others would.

Once they were done he’d gotten out, drying both his little sister and May off. Heading out first he pulled May along with him, holding her hand as they made their way towards the kitchen, no clothes on their bodies. 

As the trio made their way towards the dining room his elder sister Saphron was already putting the table together. She eyed the three and simply smiled, “Morning you guys~” 

“Morning Saph.” Jaune’s reply was short and curt, he made no moves to hide his nudity, neither did May.

“You guys sleep well?” 

May nodded in response, still slightly too shy to speak to his sisters as clearly as she would him. 

“Oh gosh you’re so cute!” May shifted closer to Jaune, grabbing his much larger hand with her own. “Oh gosh! I can’t wait till you two get married!” 

Jaune smiled, he’d turned their little joke into something closer to reality. His sisters and parents hadn’t realized it yet, but they were all already under his thumb. This made things much easier for him to be close to May, they already fully expected for the two of them to get married. So no matter what actions the two of them took together nothing would come off as odd.

As they took their seats, May taking her position right next to Jaune, they began to eat. There was no point in waiting on his other sisters, they’d come when they came. Which honestly might be now or never, Bleu had the bad habit of staying up way later than she should have.

Well he couldn’t really fault her, she did love her books. Though he worried about the kind of books she read, he hoped they didn’t prove to be a bad influence on his little sister. 

As the four of them finished their meals he eyed May, he noted the small side glances she gave him from time to time. He couldn’t help but smile, “Is there something you want May?”

He waited patiently, he noted how she almost had something to say but would instantly close her mouth. “Now May, you know that if you don’t tell me what you want I can’t help you.

“I uh…. I’m thirsty…” May’s eyes focused on the target of her current interest. She watched his long hard member throb and twitch. She couldn’t be done yet, not when she wanted to get her protein, she needed her morning milk after all. 

“Mmm~ Alright, if that’s okay with you two?” Turning towards his sisters he waited for their obvious response.

“Oh of course! She needs to grow up nice and healthy after all.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at Saphron’s answer. Turning to Viollette he received a simple nod as she simply eyed him curiously. She was such a sweet little girl, he was glad that she’d met May.

He watched as May slid off of her chair, drawing closer to him as he spread his legs open, his already hard member was throbbing in anticipation. May had such a talent for this, she’d become such a wonderfully skilled blowy~.

He watched as she parted her hair, making sure that none of her maroon locks would impede her actions. He felt her warm breath as she drew closer, the slightly wet hot air tingled his cock. “That’s a good girl, you’ve had lots of practice, you can do this right?”

She nodded, still too shy to speak when it wasn’t just the two of them. He watched as her small tongue slipped from between her luscious lips. He felt a warm and wet sensation across his member as she began her deed. 

As her tongue slid across his throbbing cock he took the moment to sit back and enjoy the sensation. His hand slid down, strands of hair slipping between his digits. He felt a shiver run down his spine as she stared up at him, her face overshadowed by his massive member. “You’re a good girl May, you’re amazing.” 

As she smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back, “Thank you.” Her voice was soft, but it reached him still. 

“You love my cock right?” 

She nodded in response, her eyes gazing upon the massive beast in front of her, she’d seen it multiple times, felt it against her flesh, touched it, licked it, sucked on it. But she’d never had it in her, never had it stretch her insides the way she wanted it to. Still, it was amazing, she loved it, loved how big it was and how small she was in comparison. “I love it, I love it so much.”

“More than me?” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the conflicted look on her face.

“No, never, I love it because it’s yours.” Her words were true, she was unable to lie to him after all.

“You’re such a good girl, you’re my beautiful May.” 

She found herself unable to resist, nuzzling her head against his heavy balls she felt his warmth directly. 

He watched as she drew back, her eyes still focused on his cock. “Oooh~ That’s a good girl.” His grip on her hair grew tighter as she slid the tip in between her lips. Her mouth was moist and warm, her saliva proving a satisfactory lubricant as she opened wide. He felt her tongue swirl against the tip, tasting his recently cleaned head. Closing his eyes in pleasure he felt her move further, she still couldn’t take all of him, he didn’t fault her for that though. 

He had a rather large cock, and well he didn’t want to choke her, that was the last thing he wanted. He felt her move, her head bobbed back and forth. She’d made an impressive headway, now able to take half of his thick member before she had to pull out.

As his grip tightened he began to move his hand along with her own motions, helping her make progress little by little. “Mmm~ You’re so good at this May~” 

He felt her moan gently against his member, her throat vibrating in response. She really was such a good girl, he yearned for the day she’d be able to really handle him. For now though, he’d have to make do. 

As she continued to bob back and forth he felt himself grow closer to an orgasm. “Mmm~ I’m almost there May, get ready~.” 

He felt her hum against his cock once more. It didn’t take much longer, as she grew faster and faster he released her hair, his fingers trailing across her soft face as he let her go. 

He felt the tension in his balls grow, “Okay, here it comes May, get ready.” 

May felt his cock twitch more and more. She was about to be rewarded with her favorite treat. Her efforts doubled as she did her best to get him further in her mouth. She felt his head press and squeeze against her tonsils, doing her best she tried to resist her gag reflex. Once more she felt his cock throb, here it came.    
  
Seconds later she felt his thick seed fill her mouth. She pulled back using her small hands to milk his pulsing cock. Her mouth wrapped around his thick head as she began to suck on it more and more. 

She was blasted with his flavor, her tongue doing it’s best to lap up every last drop, she could only swallow so much as bits began to slip from the corners of her lips. Her pace grew faster, as she attempted to swallow all of it. For what felt like an eternity his hot cum continued to fill her mouth. She felt it gather at the back of her throat, the flow had become too much. Next came her least favorite sensation, when she was too slow it would back into her nose. While she enjoyed his scent it also meant that breathing became harder. 

As his cum began to drip from the corners of her nostrils and her mouth she felt relief as he finished. With one more good swallow she consumed the remainder of her delicious treat. Filled with his taste and scent she found it hard to think, all she could do was stare at her beloved… beloved master as he looked at her with his ever loving gaze. 

Jaune loved the look on May’s face, her cum drunk daze was one of his favorite things. She stared at him awkwardly, a small smile on her lips. He couldn’t help but appreciate the bits of cum that leaked from her nose, the bits that dripped from her lips. “You’re a good girl, you did your best.” Gently he pressed his hands against her cheek, his thumb stroking her softly as she leaned into his touch. “Alright, let’s get ready, we have a big day ahead of us.”

“That you do~ Also, that was so adorable! She really is going to be the best bride.” Jaune couldn’t help but agree with Saph, though he noticed Viollette eyeing him, he couldn’t quite make out what she wanted. 

For now though, he and May had to get ready, today would be the day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I"m a sadist, so not sorry.
> 
> Also, rip theater May.


	3. May Finally gets Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! This time it's not a mistake!

Tonight was the night, he’d planned everything out, he was going to finally have a taste of May’s virginity and steal it for himself. Now, he just needed to wait as his parents prepared to head out on their trip. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long as they bid their eight children plus two, farewell. He couldn’t help but feel his anticipation grow as the night came.

As the girls prepared themselves he grabbed the necessary supplies, various toys, the bottle which would be used for the night’s main event, and of course the video camera he’d specifically gotten for this exact moment. Once he finished his preparations he just needed to wait, their normally cramped living room was sparse of it’s normal furniture, instead a single large mattress was laid across the room, a camera positioned in the distance to catch every single moment of the spectacular event that was about to unfold.

“We’re ready~” Saphron’s voice called out in a low husky tone, his hairs stood on end as all seven of his sisters, along with May and Terra walked in. Each of them wore stunning opaque silk gowns made specifically to cut off just between their thighs. 

“Damn.” He really couldn’t say anything else, each one of his sisters, from the eldest to the smallest were just so damn gorgeous. Then there were the two dark skinned beauties, Saphron’s newly wed wife Terra, and his own little to be wife May. He had to be the luckiest man alive, though he supposed, one did make their own luck. And oh boy did he make his own luck.

“Before we get started could you girls line up for me?” 

“Odd request, but sure.” Saphron, oh his precious elder sister Saphron, she was always the one to lead his family, even as his own little beloved pets she proved to be just as important. As each one lined up from tallest to shortest he took the time to truly appreciate them. 

He couldn’t help but constantly come back towards his little to be bride, her large bust proving even more impressive than his eldest sister despite the age difference. He knew that she’d attract eyes in the future, she probably did from disgusting perverts like himself. He wasn't going to let anyone else touch her though, she’d be his and he’d make sure that she was well and bred by the time the night was over to prove it.

He shuddered in anticipation, “Alright, lets get started. So… I know it’s a bit early, but what do you girls say that we play a little truth or dare?” Gesturing towards the large bed with a smooth sheet and bottle on it. 

“Hmm… alrighty!” Violette was the first to answer making a mad dash towards the cushioned mattress bouncing up and down as she landed on it. Even if she was his youngest sister, he couldn’t help but appreciate the jiggling of her little tush, her cheeks spreading every now and then to give him a nice little glance at her crinkled bud. 

As his remaining sisters made their way onto the mattress, each giving him quite the eyefull as they passed by, he felt a small tug at his side. Staring down his gaze fell upon May, holding his hand outwards she took it, clenching his hands around hers they made their way together. 

“Aww~ She’s such a cute bride.” Saphron couldn’t help herself even now, but he couldn’t disagree, May was quite the adorable little wife. And tonight, they’d of course make it official, at least official within the family. 

As the night started the dare’s were simple things, do this, call this person, prank this person. But with every consecutive spin of the bottle the dare’s proceeded to get riskier and riskier. He knew that his plan was working when Rouge, his eldest sister dared Terra to give Jaune a blowjob. He noticed the hesitation in his soon to be sister in law as she eyed Saphron, who herself wasn’t sure how she felt about it. 

“I… I don’t… I don’t think that’s right…” Terra hadn’t been nearly as affected by his hypnotism as the rest of his family, she wasn’t around 100 percent of the time so he didn’t have the chance to constantly put her under. 

“Right… I think we should… I think we should do something else.” Saphron, for the first time since he’d started had decided to fight against his control. He had to admit that his heart felt like glass, he loved Saphron. She was, if he was being completely honest, his favorite sister. She was the one that always took care of him, doted on him, loved him even when he was at his lowest. He would never want to hurt her, hell he had been the first to support her marriage to Terra. 

“Right… right this is a bad idea.” Terra herself obviously didn’t want this, and he couldn’t blame her. Though, Rouge continued to egg them on.

“Oh come on, it’s just a game, besides you’re both lesbians. It’s not like you’re going to fall in love with his dick, besides you’ve never even seen it before Terra! It’ll be a one and done deal ya know?” 

“I… still… I don’t want to cheat on Saph.” 

“Oh please, Saphron doesn’t really mind, right Saph?” 

He watched as his sister eyed him, her lower lip quivered, he should stop this, he really should. “I… I don’t think I want this either.” 

It was a refreshing feeling, to his surprise this actually made him feel better, he wanted his family to still be themselves, even if he was slowly dripping mind control into their systems. He didn’t want them to well be his purely obedient pets, even if the idea was tempting. Still, it was a game and as much as he hated to do this to Saphron he had to make sure it was one he won. Reluctantly he let go of May’s little hand, causing the smaller girl to whimper softly nearly breaking his heart and almost forcing him to sit back down. But he couldn’t, this was incredibly important for all of his future goals. 

At the sound of his zipper opening all eyes turned towards him, who had gotten in front of Terra when everyone else was arguing. He swore the following silence and tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. “Ja...jaune?” His sister’s cracking voice was almost enough to get him to back up, to put his cock away and end all his plans. 

But he couldn’t back up, not if he needed to ingrain his position in the family so that they’d one hundred percent accept his marriage with a girl 10 years his junior. So there he stood, his half mast cock currently resting upon his sister in law’s face. He took no joy in the distraught faces of his sister and her wife. He took no pleasure in what he was about to do, “Sorry Terra… it’s a game, and you have to follow the rules.” His voice nearly cracked at the next part, “So… may you please start sucking my cock?” 

Even as her breath stilled he had to remain calm, even as he noticed the tears forming in Saphron’s eyes he needed to stay strong. Soon, the warmth of Terra’s tongue riding down his length took away any thoughts of guilt. “Good, that’s a good girl.” He placed a gentle hand across her dark hair, “You’ll have me nice and hard soon enough.”

“Wha?” Her voice was hesitant, scared even once she realized he wasn’t at full mast just yet. \

“Oh yeah!” It was Violette, who he was sure was just using this as an excuse to get closer to his cock, he’d seen the way she’d looked at him recently he wasn’t that dense. “It’s nowhere near as big as it usually is!” 

“Wha… no… please?” Despite his sister in law’s begging he shook his head.

“Nope, gotta keep going.” And keep going she did, “Oooh~” He let out a soft moan as her tongue slipped under his foreskin, her plush lips wrapping around his swollen head. “Good girl… you sure you’ve never sucked a fat cock before?” As she shook her head he simply chuckled, “Damn you’re a natural.” Through all this time he found it hard to look at Saphron, who could only stare as her new wife was giving her beloved brother head. 

“You like the taste?” 

When she didn’t answer, he simply smiled, “May you please tell me if you like the taste.” 

Popping his length out of her mouth, spit and precum dripping from her luscious lips, “I… I do…” 

“See, I love my sister but she’d never be able to give you this you know.” Without even commanding her his sister in law went back to work, taking him all the way down her throat. Even as her head bobbed back and forth sucking his cock like it was the best thing ever, he couldn’t help but feel guilt build up in his chest. 

“Hey… Terra.” The dark skinned beauty eyed him as she continued to enjoy her current task, making sure to savor his exquisite taste. “You shouldn’t leave my sister hanging, why don’t you give her a dare?” He needed to shift the heavy mood, he needed to make his sister feel better somehow.

As Terra popped his cock out of her mouth one more time, making sure to give it nice long strokes with her hand in the absence of her lips, she spoke to her wife. “Saph… I love you… I do… but this… I don’t know how I could have lived without it.”

“...Mm…” His sister's voice was low, pained and hurt. 

“I… why don’t you… why don’t you give your brother a nice long kiss? Then you can join me down here, please? I know… I know you love him. I’ve seen the way you look at him when you dont’ think I’m watching… I’ve… I’ve heard you call his name at night sometimes.” Terra was obviously jealous, though he couldn’t deny just how happy the thought that his sister longed for him made him. 

With a surprising lack of hesitation Saphron made her way up to him, and with even less hesitation her lips crashed into his. Her tongue invaded his mouth as she grabbed his head pressing the two of them together. He honestly felt like he was going to faint from a lack of oxygen as she continued to assault his mouth, practically forcing him to deep throat her tongue. After what felt like an hour, she pulled away, thick ropes of saliva dripping down both of their mouths. 

As she pressed her lips against his neck gently nuzzling their heads together she let him know how she felt, “That’s what you get for being mean.” 

“I’m sorry… and I love you too by the way.” 

“Good.” Once more their lips met, as they parted she soon made her way next to her wife, both sharing an incredibly alluring kiss, their tongues wrapping around one another in an obvious show of affection. He couldn’t help but want to see more in the near future, possibly partake of both of them when the time came. For now, he would enjoy their co-oped advances as they continued to make advances on his shaft, their tongues intertwining with one another whenever their mouths crossed on his throbbing cock.

He failed to notice how the remaining girls had begun to grow antsy waiting for their respective turns. Their fingers rubbing between their thighs as they could only hope for their own little adventures. Especially May, who found herself completely enraptured by Terra and Saphron taking turns upon his mighty rod.

The rest of the night had been oddly similar but thankfully more pleasant. Both Terra and Saphron had gotten into their own little worlds unable to resist the allure of each other's bodies, uncaring that they had an audience as they fucked one another.

He had to wonder if it was really the hypnotism causing his other sisters to constantly dare him to play with them, from eating out little Viol, to fingering the twins, to having an incredibly long make out session with Rouge. Or, he was starting to think this was the truth, they were just incredibly thirsty for their only brother. He really did think it was the latter honestly, and he wasn’t sure how that made him feel, well other than delighted.

Finally as the night was about to end, Saphron had finally pulled herself away from Terra, thank goodness he was afraid they’d fuck each other dead at this point. Still he was happy for them, also happy he didn’t make a mistake there.

“So… Jaune?” 

“Yes?”

“Your little bride there has been a good girl all night, and you haven’t given her any attention.”

He turned his attention back to May, who was now wilting at all of the attention she was receiving.

“Why don’t you make it official? You haven’t actually had sex yet right.”

“Right.” He wasn’t even slightly embarrassed about it, he’d been saving himself for May anyways.

“I think it’s time that you too actually made it official, why not breed her here and now?” 

He could see May’s dark skin practically radiate red as she did her best to really hide herself. 

Still, he had to admit Saphron was his favorite sister for a reason, though he caught Violette’s little pout once she realized May would be getting a turn first. He’d have to reward all of his sisters later. “Yeah… I think I will.” May didn’t have time to really let his answer sink in as he pulled her towards the middle of the bed, picking her up and plopping her on her back, allowing her massive bust to bounce freely underneath the loose nightgown. 

Her one good eye stared at him even as her face burned from embarrassment. “Alright May… you’ve been a good girl all night, and you’ve listened to me for the last couple of weeks. So I’m going to reward you, you want a reward right?” 

He could tell there was a bit of hesitation in her answer as she slowly nodded up and down. 

“Good girl, you’re my precious little wife… you know? I always hated your name.” 

Before she could tear up, he made sure to follow up, “It should be May Arc instead of May Zedong. Don’t you think?” 

With the little bait and switch her mood instantly blossomed, “Yes please!” Her normally shy demeanor vanishing as she bloomed in front of him. He swore that she was going to give him a heart attack with how sweet and lovely she was. 

“Excellent, alright then.” Grabbing his massive shaft, he let it plop onto her belly.

“Eeep!” He felt her flinch under his hold as he let his size really sink in, the tip of his cock was just beneath her impressive bust, if he really tired he was sure she could give him a nice tit job fromt his position. 

“I’m going to mess up your insides, you can feel just how big my cock is compared to your little body.”

She didn’t answer, closing her eye and preparing herself mentally. “I’m going to breed you May, going to get you nice and pregnant. You’ll be my precious little wife from now on and I’m not going to let anyone else touch you in the future.” 

She could only nod as he pulled away, he was dead set on doing this, and nothing she would say would matter in the long run as he was going to make sure he filled her up. 

Still, he had to take some precautions, thankfully she was already soaking wet, her pussy glistened with her juices from her earlier masturbation. Her liquid quivered and as her breath heaved her small walls contracted and expanded. She was absolutely ready for him, even if it was going to be an incredibly tight fit. 

Not a single sister said anything as they watched him place the tip of his cock against her small folds. Everyone held their breath as he pressed forward, straining his back as the little girl beneath him tensed up. “NNNNNGGGGGH.” Pain obviously filling her body as he pressed forward, his head vanishing as blood trickled from her tiny orifice, a true sign that he was stealing her little virginity at a young age. 

Her walls tightly clamped around his throbbing meat as her small body seized up, “It’s okay… you’ll be okay…” God she was so tight, he had such a hard time pressing himself inside. But push himself inside he did, her walls collapsed towards his advances as he continued to push himself further. 

Her viscous sticky walls spread open as his hips shifted slowly, her breathing nearly halted then grew rapidly in random intervals as she did her best to accept his massive cock inside of her little body. Her eyes dripped with tears as she was filled with pain, and yet he continued to push himself inside of her. 

He could feel his sisters draw closer, their bodies making a ring around them as they watched with intense interest. Her belly began to bulge as his cock visibly moved forward. “Wow…” Bleu’s voice reached his ears as he managed to press himself against her womb. Her walls camping down around him even tighter, her tight little pussy warmed his cock as he gave her a chance to catch her breath. 

He pressed his finger against her belly as she squirmed beneath his touch. “Can you feel how far inside you I am? I’m really deep.” 

Once she warmed his dick enough he pulled back, allowing her walls to close, her sticky fluids squelched out of her quivering form as he pulled half his length out. Once comfortable he pushed back in, this time just a bit faster, causing her to jolt as he pressed against her womb.

And once more, he pulled out, this time allotting less time to rest. And once he pulled out he pressed back in, over and over his hips began to gain momentum. HIs original actions growing in pace, and over time her body started to grow used to his touch. Her walls squeezed his cock every time he moved, closing and opening as he retracted and pushed back in. 

His hips rocked back and forth, his pelvis smacking against her small form, soon he found himself above her, his hands pressed above her head on the bed. Her tight hole beckoned him forward, his actions grew rapid and his heart rate hiked as his hips slammed against her rear. 

As he watched her squirm beneath him, writhing in pain and pleasure as his member continued to assault her insides he couldn’t help but feel joy fill his chest. He was finally doing it, he was finally breeding his little eight year old bride. His eyes traced her bouncing chest as his pace quickened and the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh grew louder.

Pulling back so he was up right his hands reached down, squeezing upon her mountainous chest, his fingers gripping into her flesh as little soft moans escaped her lips. “NnNNngh♥!” His fingers sunk into her sensitive nipples, pressing and plying at her puffy areola. 

He wished he could bend over enough to get a good taste of her sweaty bags of fat, but for now he’d have to make do. Her body shimmered against the soft light of the lamps, her form bounced back and forth as his fingers continued to dig into her breasts, sinking deep into her fatty flesh. 

With circling motions he played and prodded at her nipples, “MmmNNn!♥ It’s… so… goood!♥” Finally she was growing into her place, her place on his cock, her place as his future wife and mother of his children. He felt his sisters stares intensify, the younger ones watching his cock bulge in and out of her belly. Their little bodies squirming and hoping for a turn of their own eventually. 

With little plops he pulled her nipples from their hiding places, he squeezed her sensatie nubs beneathing his fingers, twisting and pulling at them. He would have to get them pierced in the future, little rings that he could play with at any time, that’d be a good idea. 

Letting go with little pops, he continued to watch her little form shifting at his assault. His cock continued to press and ram against her womb, slamming into her baby room over and over till it finally gave way. With one big push he pressed himself inside, shifting her insides in ways they shouldn't have been able to. In that moment her eye opened wide, he could see the very visible heart in her eye as she stared at him lovingly her mouth wide open as drool sloshed around, dripping outside. 

“You’re so… nggg… damn sexy!” His hands moved towards her hips as he straightened his back, pulling her closer and onto his thighs so that he could ram her with precise powerful thrusts. In his animalistic lust he continued to invade and pillage her small hole, what felt like forever could have only been a few minutes. In his inexperience his seed spilled out like a flowing river, he would have felt embarrassed if he could think of anything other than desecrating and defiling her womb. 

His baby batter filled her insides, sloshing and splashing in her womb, spilling out of her little hole everytime he pulled out and pressed back in. She lacked the obvious room to really contain all of his hot seed, but he couldn’t stop, his sensitive cock felt amazing as he rubbed against her ridges, his pace at an all time high he continued devoting all of his attention to his hips. Enraptured by her tight squeezing hole he found himself obsessed with painting her, ruining her for any one else but him. 

Over and over his seed spilled from his cock, his sisters’ jealousy grew with the realization that tonight it was all about his wife. The once clean sheets were stained in semen, sweat, blood, and other bodily fluids as he continued his assault, her own hands squeezed against her nipples pressing and fondling herself as she enjoyed the savage plowing she was receiving. 

Hours later, far after May herself had lost consciousness he’d finally emptied his balls, his raw cock ached in pain and his sack completely drained clenched tightly as he continued to try to fill her. Her little belly swollen from the flood of his seed, her eggs now fully fertilized, she was one hundred percent pregnant with his baby. 

Prying himself free he took his chance to breathe, whatever semen that hadn’t been used to breed her oozed out of her quivering hole. His sisters in their current frenzy were quick to lap up his juices which spilled onto the sheets. As they did he pulled May close, shifting over to the side so that he could rest, pulling his wife close to his chest he let his eyes close shut. Today had been a good day after all, it didn’t take long for him to feel his sisters closing in, pressing their nude forms against him as they too fell to slumber. 

“You know… you should help me and Terra make a baby~♥” 

His cock twitched, well shit...


End file.
